Dr. Jack Bright
Doctor Jack Bright is one of the researchers of the SCP Foundation. He differs from his fellow scientists because of his use of SCP-963, making him effectively immortal. Background Rose to the top of his field in bioengineering and abnormal genetics. Got recruited by the Foundation when they picked up his younger brother, SCP-590. Given SCP-963 to work with. Died. Came back. Has since been instrumental in work with several SCPs, and assisted in the refinement of many more. Stats Attack Potency: Should vary depending on the current body, although most are at least Peak Human level(Comparable to Dr. Clef and Kondraki, the former of whom shattered a man's nasal bridge and the latter can easily snap necks.) Speed: Should vary depending on the current body, although most are Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions (Via scaling to Dr. Clef.) Durability: Should vary depending on the current body, although most are at least Peak Human level Hax: Reliant Immortality & Reincarnation, Mind and Memory Manipulation (All via SCP-963. As long as 963 exists and someone puts it on after Bright's death, he will return to life, albeit in a different body. The personalities and of those beings are then absorbed by SCP-963 and replaced with Bright's. At the end of Unfinished Business, 963 was capable of overpowering a hive mind of billions.), Biological Manipulation (Via the Atomic Revolver.) Intelligence: Genius, possibly Super Genius (Said to be on the top of his field in bioengineering and abnormal genetics, leading to his recruitment by the SCP Foundation. Throughout his multiple lifetimes, has absorbed the memories of dozens of people, including researchers of the SCP Foundation.) Stamina: Should vary depending on the current body, although most seem to possess a fairly high amount of endurance. Somehow played tic-tac-toe with SCP-076 for 3 weeks. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Equipment *'SCP-963:' An ornate amulet with 13 brilliant-cut diamonds surrounding an oval-cut ruby in a starburst pattern. Its ability allows the user - in this case, doctor Bright - to become ultimately immortal. If Bright is killed and 963 is touched by another living anthropoid, the personality and memories of said being are replaced with that of Bright's, while the SCP absorbs the victim's. However, if Bright's current body wears the amulet for more than 30 days, they become a permanent copy of the doctor even after 963 is removed. So far, there is no known method of destroying the amulet. An explosion that would destroy it would have to be "more than enough to burn off the atmosphere". *'SCP-963-2:' Metal devices in the shape of the SCP logo, created as an attempt to replicate the original SCP-963. They function identically to 693, although they lack its impressive durability. Using these, Bright was able to take over a large number of SCP staff, becoming a hive mind. *'Chainsaws:' Dr. Bright seems to have an obsession with chainsaws. It is to such an extent, in fact, that he has been completely banned from using chainsaws as a solution to any problem. At some point, he created a chainsaw cannon. *'The Atomic Revolver:' Stolen from Alto Clef, although barely used. A purple revolver that fires blasts of pure kinetic energy, enhanced by radiation. When a target is struck - additionally to dealing physical damage - it creates cancers under their flesh, effectively killing them from the inside. However, the weapon needs to be charged for a few seconds before firing. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *A group of 40 of his bodies almost killed Dr. Kondraki. Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance Skill/Intelligence *Worked on many SCPs, including SCP-963, SCP-1004 and SCP-100-J. *Became the Director of sites 17, 19 and 63. *Traveled back in time to kill Hitler. *Fooled his fellow researchers for an extended period of time. Weaknesses *If Bright kills himself, 963's ability won't work. *Ultimately wishes to be free from 963's influence and is willing to permanently die if that's what it takes. *Due to his frequent shifts of bodies and the consequent aggregation of personalities (which mostly consisted of convicted criminals such as murderers or rapists), Bright's sanity is questionable at best. Sources *SCP Wiki (Backstory) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Supersonic+ Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Firearm Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Under Construction Category:Peak Human Level Category:Scientists